


Scraps

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, NO CAPES, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Be Compromised Promptathon





	Scraps

Edna Mode isn't the sentimental type, so when one of her apprentices asks if she can have the leftover scraps from the ruined Avenger costumes to work with (because they are always ruined after one or two misadventures), she waves the girl away with a brisk nod of her head and gets back to work on the improvements to Romanoff's latest catsuit. 

The girl is a reliable worker, passed her background check with flying colors (Tony Stark insists they all have intensive background checks nowadays after The Incident), and Edna has no use for the shredded remains. What does she care if the girl repurposes them somehow? The swaths aren't big enough to actually make a full suit. Unless maybe she's making something for that annoying rodent Rocket? Edna shudders just thinking about the little rat. 

It isn't until the girl makes a request for the scraps a third time (after nearly all of the suits are either singed or melted after a fight with a Fire God) that Edna asks what she's been doing with them.

The girl clears her throat, looks down at the floor and mumbles her reply.

"What's that?" Edna snaps around the pins in her mouth. "Speak up, girl."

"A… a quilt," she stutters. "I've been making a quilt."

Edna stops tweaking the cuffs on the suit in front of her and squints at the girl. A quilt? Who would want a quilt made of singed neoprene and stretch spandex? Eh, what does she care?

"Go ahead," she tells the girl. "But don't go getting any ideas about making a cape. The rule around here is absolutely no capes!"


End file.
